Casi una sentencia
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Sakura se retuerce en el asiento y se deja consumir por los nervios y la ansiedad. ¿Y si no llega a la talla de lo que Shaoran espera de ella? Son sus primeras vacaciones juntos... E incluso una sorpresa los espera en destino. Breve. Casi Drabble.


Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, tomé sus personajes con un fin lúdico. Ojalá disfruten el fic.

**Casi una sentencia**

Por Ruby P. Black

Ella estaba nerviosa. Hacía todos los gestos correspondientes, se retorcía los dedos, se movía inquieta en el asiento, miraba el suelo y luego por la ventana; una y otra vez. Podía escuchar su propio corazón latiendo agitado y pretendiendo suicidarse al lanzarse por la puerta.

Shaoran la observó de reojo con una sonrisa ladeada. Era el mismo Shaoran de siempre, parco, introvertido, valeroso y con poca paciencia. Quizás a la única que esperaba con infinita bondad era a Sakura. Eso todos lo sabían. Fuera de ello, seguía teniendo los ojos color caramelo, el cabello le caía desordenadamente en la frente aunque lo llevaba muy corto.

Y ella, definitivamente, seguía siendo la misma Sakura. La que se tropezaba con sus propios pies, que gritaba cuando se entusiasmaba con algo, se ruborizaba y tartamudeaba aún. Era la misma que se enfadaba con facilidad e inflaba los cachetes de una forma infantil.

Quizás por eso mismo es que Shaoran reconocía sus gestos a la perfección. Se divirtió un rato viendo como su novia era consumida por su ansiedad, hasta que finalmente decidió averiguar qué sucedía.

- "Sakura, ¿qué te pasa?" – ella volteó a verlo al instante, con sus grandes ojos verdes. Con ese color favorito que lo enloquecía.

- "Nada"

- "Vamos…" – le acarició la mano suavemente y ella dio un sobresalto al sentir que el rozaba su piel. Una piel que, evidentemente, era muy sensible al contacto de ese muchacho. Sentía algo en el estómago dando giros y tumbos. – "dime"

La voz de él acarició su rostro y su colonia llegó a su nariz, durmiéndola.

- "Es que…" – balbuceó la muchacha, con un tonito arremolinado – "… son nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos"

- "Solos querrás decir" – aclaró él con una sonrisa torcida de esas que sólo él podía dar y que hacían un descontrol en la entereza de su novia.

Le daba risa la situación. Verla sonrojada hasta las orejas mirándolo desde toda la inmensidad de sus ojos, como esperando que él diga algo para tranquilizarla. Pero Shaoran, por una vez, estaba disfrutando tenerla así. Era lo más adorable del mundo cuando estaba vulnerable, le provocaban deseos de cosas que, si Touya se enterara, lo asesinaría sólo por pensarlas. Además Sakura era una niña todavía, en muchos aspectos.

Touya había hecho un escándalo cuando se había enterado que Fujitaka los había dejado irse juntos a Hong Kong a pasar las vacaciones de invierno. Sakura se había encogido en el asiento mientras el moreno le decía cosas como: "¡Pervertido eso eres! ¡Quieres llevarte a mi hermanita fuera de mi alcance para hacerle quién sabe qué cosas!" Siempre con un tono enfadado. Pero no había podido hacer nada, porque el padre de su novia ya había dado su autorización.

- "No me digas que… espera, ¿piensas que lo que dijo tu hermano es cierto?"

- "¡Hoe! ¡No!" – ella movió las manos rápidamente – "No, no, yo sé que no harías nada que yo no quisiera, Shaoran"

- "¿y quieres?" – dijo él súbitamente con una ceja levantada logrando que el rubor en sus mejillas fuera más intenso. – "tranquila, Sakura, no vamos a hacer nada"

- "¿ah no?" – esta vez fue él quien se ruborizó y la miró sorprendido. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo que significaba – "Digo… digo… está bien" – suspiró cansada de seguir empeorando su defensa – "Tampoco es por eso. Sólo tengo miedo de viajar, no lo sé… Quizás sólo es la novedad. No debiste conseguir un avión privado, hubiese estado bien viajar como los demás"

Shaoran la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza. Su aroma se le impregnó en la ropa mientras se inclinaba y besaba su cuello suavemente. No lograría calmarla pero al menos pensaría en otras cosas.

- "Mi mamá insistió. ¿Cómo convenciste a Kero que se quedara con Tomoyo?" – le preguntó mientras ella le acariciaba la mano que todavía tenía entrelazada. El contacto le hacía estremecer. ¡¿Cómo soportaría esos días a su lado y sin poder tocarle un cabello?!

Entonces recordó, había algo que lo impediría.

Cuando bajó de la nebulosa de pensamientos indecentes, Sakura le estaba contando el trato de caramelos y pasteles que hizo con el pequeño "peluche".

- "¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Llegaremos pronto" – necesitaba que ella se durmiera y de esa forma poder controlarse.

Llegaron a la media hora y los intentos de autocontrol de Shaoran se habían ido ligeramente por el caño, considerando que Sakura se movía en sueños, se pegaba a él y susurraba su nombre de forma anhelante. Se preguntó cómo harían para dormir en la misma habitación sin que él se le echara encima como un lobo hambriento. Luego recordó que Touya le castraría si eso sucedía. Quizás le castraría si no sucedía nada, sólo porque tenía la sospecha de que sí.

Alguien tenía que entender que era un adolescente con hormonas en plena revolución.

- "¡Xiao Lang! ¡Sakura!" – una voz gritona se escuchó en cuanto aterrizaron en la pista de su familia. Había un auto lujoso esperándolos.

Un "hoe" prolongado se escuchó por todo el lugar mientras las cuatro hermanas del castaño se abalanzaban a abrazar a su pequeña novia, demostrando que no habían cambiado nada a pesar de los años. Sakura se encontraba perdida entre todos los brazos y labios que buscaban besarle las mejillas.

Shaoran miró la escena a medio divertir, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, alegre de que por una vez no fuera a él a quien acosaban de esa forma.

Estas vacaciones las compartirían con sus hermanas y respectivas familias, en una isla privada.

- "¡Tío Shaoran!" – vio a la más pequeña de sus sobrinas correr a abrazarlo y él logró alzarla a vuelo, causando que la atención de las otras mujeres se centrara en él. La niña se pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza, feliz de verlo al fin, besando sus mejillas con esa alegría infantil tan única.

El corazón de Sakura despegó entonces, viendo cómo esa simple escena provocaba que todos sus miedos e inseguridades se esfumaran. Logrando que se enterneciera su pecho y algo muy cálido se apretujara allí.

Sí, había tenido miedo de que pasara algo más entre ellos, algo que no supiera cómo afrontar, para lo cual no estuviera lista o no fuera lo suficientemente buena. Temía que Shaoran se decepcionara de ella, dejándola por inútil o por indecisa. O algo que podía ser peor, temía quedar embarazada como otras chicas del instituto. Millones de cosas tontas (o sólo naturales para su edad) se le habían pasado por la cabeza cuando hablaba con Tomoyo acerca de las vacaciones. Pero en ese instante, mirándolo rodeado por sus hermanas, viendo cómo se portaba con su sobrina, supo que no tenía nada que temer.

De pronto, se sintió muy tonta por haber dudado de él y reconoció que debía reparar su error.

- "¿Está todo bien?" – se encontró de frente con Shaoran que la miraba expectante. Iba a insistir con la pregunta pero ésta murió en sus labios.

Ella sonrió con una alegría inesperada y se colgó de su cuello dejando una nula distancia entre ellos. Sus labios se encontraron con los masculinos mientras se ponía de puntillas para alcanzarlos. Habría perdido el equilibrio de no ser por Shaoran, quien le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la atrajo aún más, respondiendo a su beso con intensidad y pasión. Lo que siempre pasaba con ellos era eso, que ningún beso era como otro. Cada uno consumía el alma y los envolvía en una especie de hipnosis. Sus labios se conocían tan bien que se movían con libertad y ella no se daba cuenta cuánto quería sentir el cuerpo masculino cerca de sí; y cómo, inconscientemente, se pegaba a él de una forma que no debía ser muy pública.

Se separaron muy lentamente y él recargó su frente en la femenina. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

- "Er…" – no estaba listo para pensar. ¿Qué pretendía esa chica besándolo así? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que despertaba todas sus hormonas cuando apenas las había mandado a dormir? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que la amaba hasta los límites del cielo y quería tenerla entre sus brazos? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que él era un simple mortal adolescente?

- "Quería compensarte" – explicó la castaña antes de que él preguntara– "No quiero arruinar nuestras vacaciones con mis miedos y dudas. Te amo, me amas y sé que todo va a estar bien"

Shaoran abrió los ojos y la observó confundido unos segundos.

- "¡Oigan tórtolos! ¡Vamos de una vez!"

- "¿Shaoran y Sakura dormirán en la misma habitación?"

- "Así es, Futie"

- "¡Entonces deberíamos tener la charla con Shaoran!"

- "Feimei, ¿no crees que alguien ya la tuvo con él?"

- "¡Oh pero son tan tiernos! ¡Quiero sobrinos pronto!" – había exclamado Fanren.

No estaban tan lejos como ellas pensaban y lograron lo que, Shaoran sospechaba, habían querido desde el principio. Ponerlos incómodos. Rojos a ambos.

- "¿Vamos?" – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tirando de su mano.

La miró todavía extrañado por lo que le había dicho antes. Pero asintió mientras internamente se encogía de hombros. Esas vacaciones iban a ser su sentencia, con sus hermanas, sobrinos, Sakura y sus hormonas.

¡Por favor, que se fueran a dormir otra vez!

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado. No sé si el fic entra en categoría de drabble o si es muy largo para serlo. Estoy armando un fic largo de esta parejita, algo como universo alterno, pero todavía no está listo. Mientras tanto, tengo varios one-shot para subir.

Les mando un abrazo grande y les agradezco todos los reviews, favoritos, alertas que recibí en mis otros fics de Card Captor Sakura. Son todos unos chocolates de ricos. Aquí seguiré escribiendo muy feliz por todo lo que me han dicho.

Como siempre, los invito a buscarme en mi página de Facebook o pasarse por mis otros fics. Siempre acepto recomendaciones de fics para leer, así que eso también espero que me pasen.

Besos

Ruby


End file.
